1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to therapeutic devices. More specifically, it relates to magnetic therapy devices for animals.
2. Related Art
It is recognized that selective placement of magnets on humans and animals has had some therapeutic effects on the treatment of various ailments such as arthritis and circulatory problems. Various biomagnet therapy devices now come in the form of wraps, bands or blankets. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,879 to Pitzen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,912 to Nakayama, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,925 to Smargiassi. A problem with these devices is that they are either unworkable for animals or not readily adjustable for different size animals. For instance, a small dog does not require the magnet strength applied to a cow or a horse.
Another shortcoming of the related art is the need to purchase an animal restraint made especially for magnet therapy apart from conventional animal restraints. Such a device is exemplified by "Magnetic Pet Products" in which magnets are built into a pet collar. As a result, when therapy is not desired, another collar must be purchased.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a therapeutic device providing adjustability of magnet strength and usage with conventional animal restraints.